


Of Messages and Matters of the Heart

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Messaging Westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Funny, Light-Hearted, Multi, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Another fic of pure shits and giggles. Tom Baratheon has a date and his family rally round to offer their advice. How are all the characters connected to the Martells? Tywin is textbook Tywin.(No Twincest, Cersei and Robert are in love and she adopted Gendry from Roberts previous relationship)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Messaging Westeros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145321
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Of Messages and Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another lighthearted fic. I hope you enjoy! Pure! 💙

**THE LIONS OF THE ROCK**

**Jaime** : 

@Tommen what is this I hear about you going on a date with Loreza Martell?

**Tywin** : 

Wait WHAT?

**Tommen** : 

Ah Lori, we’ve gone out twice already now. She's intelligent, pretty and funny. I can see this going somewhere Uncle Jai.

**Cersei** : 

Awww my baby is growing up.

**Robert** : 

Cers, He's eighteen years old.

**Brienne** : 

Aw that's lovely! So happy for you Tom. Does she like cats? 

**Joffrey** : 

Oi Oi is my Baby bro is finally gonna get laid.

Remember what they say about third dates.

**Tywin** : 

Two of my grandchildren are consorting with the Martells, were facing an invasion!

**Myrcella** :

Calm it Grandad! You’re in your seventies you remember you had to see a doctor after the famous Braime elopement.

Awhhh YAY Tom! Looks like double dates could be on the horizon with me and Trys.

**Sansa** : 

Thrilled for you Tom!

**Tyrion** :

Get in there Tom, don’t forget to pay attention to the advice I gave you and use the present I gave you on your birthday.

**Cersei** :

WAIT WHAT DID YOU GIVE MY SON

**Gendry** :

A box of comedy jonnies with sword patterns. 

Well done bro. Arya approves.

**Cersei** : 

You gave my son condoms???

**Robert** :

He’s of age and at least we’ll have no little Tommens

**Tyrion** :

Cersei your already a grandmother… 

**Gendry** :

Mum have you forgotten about little Nymeria?

**Cersei** :

Of course not. I love my little wildcat. But Tommen is my youngest and he’s too young for that.

**Trystane** : 

This family is so dysfunctional I stg

**Myrcella** :

Your the one who chose to ask me to marry you Trys

**Trystane** :

I don’t regret that for a moment my Lioness

**Tywin** :

I’m being overrun by Martells. 

@Jaime @Brienne Galladon, Joanna, Alysanne, Arianne, Arthur and Renly are not marrying Martells.

Same for Lyarra, Gerion and Aeron @Sansa @Tyrion.

**Genna** :

Oh ffs Tywin two relationships don’t quantify an invasion you said the same about the Starks when Arya and Sansa started dating Gendry and Tyrion. 

**Jaime** :

Especially when Cersei shagged Oberyn in her teens

**Cersei** :

That was a secret JAIME!!!

**Robert** : 

HA! Next you’ll be telling me Jaime slept with Elia.

**Jaime** :

How do you know that? Did Tyrion tell you? Ffs! That was years ago.

**Tyrion** :

Well I’ve slept with Ellaria so I can’t say anything. 

**Tywin** : 

Am I the only one who hasn’t slept with a Martell family member in the family?

**Brienne** : 

Well Oberyn and I dated for a few months and that’s how I met Jaime. Let's say his nickname is correct… 

**Sansa** :

I kissed Quentin back in college

**Gendry** :

I went on a date with Arianne before Arya and I got together

**Joffrey** :

I haven't grandfather

**Genna** : 

Sycophant. 

Lewyn and I kissed at a dance back in the 60’s

**Tywin** : 

Oh for fucks sake I give up.

**Arya** :

Honestly you Lannister’s get around don’t you?

**Tommen** :

Out of Tyroshi or Yi Tian, which is the best choice for a romantic meal? 

Guys? 

Hello? 

**Genna** :

I think Tywin has just had a heart attack…

  
  
  
  



End file.
